Après l'effort, le réconfort
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Il s'agit d'une suite alternative à l'épisode 10 de la saison 08 Après son opération, suite au tir de Ray dans la zone de quarantaine de l'hôpital, Danny s'est réveillé avec tout le monde autour de lui. Il sort le lendemain, c'est Steve qui vient le chercher.


_Aloha tout le monde, _

_Me revoici avec un nouvel OS qui nous en apprend un peu plus sur les relations entre Steve Mc Garrett et Danny Wiliams... _

_Que se passe t'il lorsque Steve réalise qu'il aurait pu perdre notre petit blond râleur?_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, et Peter M. Lenkov. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Bêta : Aliza de MDS. Merci à elle_

* * *

La scène se passe à partir du moment où les deux compères sortent du parking de l'hôpital.

\- Aller le convalescent, je te ramène.

\- Ouais, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est rentrer chez moi !

\- Hum, il va falloir attendre un peu, je te ramène chez moi. Tout le monde nous attend.

\- Ho, rien de tel qu'une petite sauterie pour finir d'aller mieux ! ricana le blond.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Mc-Garrett. Danny fut accueilli en héros et Grace et Charlie lui sautèrent dans les bras.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde, souriait, buvait, profitait. Steve lui observait autour de lui, avec un regard paternel. Il soupira quand son regard se posa sur Danny, d'un coup, il eut besoin de prendre l'air. Il se leva et sortit sur la plage. Danny le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Eh superseal !

\- Eh Danno, ça va ?

\- Moi oui, c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. T'as l'air ailleurs.

Steve s'essuya rapidement les yeux, geste qui n'échappa au lieutenant.

\- Steve… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien…

\- Steve, ne me fait pas ça, s'il te plait…

Le brun releva la tête et le cœur du blond se serra en voyant les larmes qui l'inondaient.

\- Je veux pas te perdre Danny… Il détourna le regard, il avait honte… Un soldat ne pleure pas et encore moins un seal…

\- Hey, hey, hey, regarde-moi, Steve regarde-moi, intima Danny.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Je suis toujours là, bien en vie, et en un seul morceau, grâce à toi. Ça fait 8 ans que je suis en vie grâce à toi…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand je suis arrivé sur cette maudite île il y a maintenant 8 ans, je n'avais plus rien. Toute ma misérable vie tournait autour d'un seul objectif : Grace. Et puis un jour on m'a mis sur le meurtre d'un ancien de la maison… tu dois connaitre, un certain John Mc Garrett…

Steve pouffa.

\- Ouais c'est ça rigole… Vas y moque toi… N'empêche que ce que tu m'as offert ce jour-là Steven, c'est bien plus qu'un travail. Ce jour-là mon pote, tu m'as donné ta confiance et ton amitié et puis après il y a eu le 5-0, Chin, Kono, Kamékona, Max, Lori, Abby, Jerry, Lou, Noelani et maintenant Tani et Junior… notre Ohana…

\- Ohana. Murmure Steve.

\- Oui.

Ho mais que vois-je, serait-ce encore des larmes, non ça ne se peut pas ça hein ?

\- Ça va, te moque pas…

\- Loin de moi cette idée, sourit Danny, aller viens là, aller, viens là je te dis !

Il le serra dans ses bras. Le Seal le serra d'avantage.

\- Je t'aime Danny, murmura t'il bien que sachant que le lieutenant ne le prendrait pas dans le sens dans lequel il le disait.

\- Ouais, moi aussi superseal.

Steve redressa à nouveau la tête qu'il avait replongée dans le cou de Danny. Il le fixa à nouveau longuement. Il répéta doucement en caressant la joue du blond :

\- Je t'aime Danny.

Puis il l'embrassa.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? balbutia le blond, les yeux fermés comme s'il savourait le moment.

\- Je… J'en ai envie depuis longtemps. Reprit le brun d'une voix rauque.

\- Ha ben si on en a envie alors… répondit l'autre sur le même ton. Et où ça nous mène tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, franchement, je ne sais pas…

\- Ok… Alors écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va prendre notre temps, laisser les choses suivre leur cours et on verra où ça nous mène. Ok ?

\- Oui, d'accord, on a qu'à faire ça, ça me parait une excellente idée. Steve reprenait contenance, et confiance. Il avait eu peur qu'un malaise ne s'installe entre eux.

\- Génial… aller viens, les autres vont se faire du mourrons si on ne rentre pas. Dit Danny en se moquant un peu.

Steve pouffa encore, vola un baiser à son homme et se releva, Danny en fit autant et main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Fin.

* * *

_Verdict? Une review ou je m'arête là définitivement?_

_ j'attends vos réactions en utilisant le grand carré en dessous... Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui passent sans laisser trace..._


End file.
